


Talking In Your Sleep (This Is So Awkward)

by MiniNephthys



Series: Infinite Apology Loop [8]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course every guard has their charge dream about them, anything else would be too simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking In Your Sleep (This Is So Awkward)

Of course, Lancer stayed close to Issei's side throughout the night. He was a Servant: protecting his Master at all times was his duty, and he would fulfill it gladly. Especially when there was the threat of an attack, he would keep a close guard.

Since Issei had low magical defenses, he had to be aware of both outside threats and any changes in Issei's body. If Caster saw fit to bring him harm without entering the room, she could try, but Lancer would bring swift retribution upon her for it.

Thus, he was instantly aware when Issei started to whimper. If there had been a spell cast on his Master, he should have been able to detect it, at least when seriously searching for it. There seemed to be no such magecraft involved: the sounds were only evidence of a bad dream.

Lancer hesitated. Even if it were a nightmare, did he have the right to disturb Issei's sleep? He would be better rested, if a little more troubled, if he just slept through it. He didn't look to be in too much pain, either.

Having decided this, Lancer still kept a close watch on his physical state. His face flushed a light shade of pink; his groans grew louder. Still there was no sign of foul play. His breathing was only slightly quickened. The rest of him-

Halfway through his quick overview, Lancer stopped and stared. Even if Issei had been awake to try to hide anything, the clothes he slept in would have done him no favors.

Suddenly, the sounds he was making really didn't sound the slightest bit like pain.

Lancer's whole faced burned as he hurriedly shut his eyes. It was incredibly invasive to witness his Master dreaming of _that_. Only having to continue guarding him kept him from finding somewhere else to hide until it was over. Perhaps he could make some excuse to wake Issei - no, not only would that be selfish and only meant to spare his own embarrassment, but Issei would surely see through him.

He would wait it out. That was what he would do. It would only be a short discomfort, and then he could forget about it. Lancer watched the door and determinedly did not look at Issei, only a few feet away.

He had to keep listening, unfortunately. If he wanted to remain alert, he would have to deal with the moans, the gasps, the cries of Lancer's name, and everything else in order to pick out the sounds of an attacker.

...Lancer's name? That was impossible. He had to have misheard. Or even if it was real, it was only an incidental sound and he was reading too much into it.

But he heard it again, and again, peppered with words like 'please' and 'harder'. Briefly, he cursed that Issei spoke in his sleep, that dreams such as this existed, and that he could not simply go somewhere else and not speculate over the content of said dream that made Issei moan his name so loudly.

It was going to be a long night. He dreaded the morning as much as he looked forward to having this be over with.


End file.
